How Dave Loved John
by MoonlightFirefly413
Summary: A short oneshot from Dave's point of view showing John going through some issues in highschool. Do I have this rated correctly? TRIGGER WARNINGS: Eating Disorder; Bullying, sort of.


You don't think you've ever loved someone more in your entire life. John Egbert, the boy with the buckteeth and the messy hair, he was the sun and the moon to you. And the sad part was he didn't even know it. To John, you two were simply bros. Nothing more, nothing less, just best bros. The two of you are starting high school next month. Maybe then you'll tell him.

You don't think you've ever been happier in your entire life. You didn't even think John _liked _guys, but here you are with your tongue down his throat. It's not even the fact that you two are making out that has you so happy (even though that's pretty fucking awesome). It's the fact that the boy you've loved since middle school feels the same way. John Egbert is finally yours. You couldn't be happier.

You don't think you've ever been more confused, or hurt, in your whole life. Today was just another normal day with John. Hanging out in his room watching one of those shitty movies he loves so much. Then came the making out, as usual. Kissing John was always fun. He tasted sweet, like the cake his dad loved to make so much. He was fun to hold, just a little chubby, a little squishy. That was better than being all points and sharp joints, you thought. You'd tried to take things a little farther, your hands traveling up his shirt. And John had absolutely freaked. He'd yelped and pushed you away, eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He hadn't let you touch him again after that. When you tried to ask what was wrong, he asked you to go home. What did you do wrong?

Today at school you found John in the bathroom. He was crying. When you asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell you. He did let you hold him though. Hold him until he'd cried himself out and you were both late for class. You didn't care about that, though. You're just glad you and John are back on speaking terms.

Today at school, you found out why John was crying. Some senior was picking on him. Calling him fat and other cruel names, poking him in the stomach and pushing him a little. John's wobbling lip was all it took to break your heart.

Today at school, you got sent to the principal's office. And a senior boy had been sent to the nurse with a bloody nose.

What was wrong with John? His bully wasn't picking on him anymore, so why did he still seem so sad? You hadn't heard anyone calling him names anymore, so why did you still catch him poking and pulling at his tummy? Why didn't you ever see him eating anymore?

What was wrong with John? Why didn't he feel as soft? Why didn't his belly make a good pillow anymore? Why was it when he hugged you, you could feel sharp hipbones pressing against your legs? Why was it when you picked him up now, he felt so light? Why did he seem so pointy? When had he lost so much weight?

What was wrong with John? He hadn't been at school today. You stopped by his house, but no one was there. You stayed for an hour. Your bro wouldn't mind. His dad came home. He looked like he'd been crying. He let you come inside and told you the worst news of your life.

Why hadn't you noticed? That John had gotten thin faster than anyone should be able to?

Why hadn't you noticed? That he looked weaker everyday?

Why hadn't you noticed? Because if you had, surely you could have helped.

You don't think you've ever been sadder. Seeing John laid up in the hospital bed, all hooked up to machines, it sent a physical pain right through you. "Dave?" When he'd said your name like that, all surprised and happy and sad all at once, you had to blink back tears from behind your shades. You'd gone straight to his bedside, hugging him tight and telling him you were sorry. Sorry for not paying more attention. Sorry for not making sure he knew how beautiful he was. Sorry for not getting here sooner. You promised things would be different. He promised it wasn't your fault.

You don't think you've ever been happier. John was starting to look healthy again. His cheeks were becoming round again. His belly was filling back in, no longer dipping down, his ribs no longer showing. He was soft again. And it made you so happy to know John wasn't hurting himself anymore.

You don't think you've ever loved someone more in your entire life. John Egbert made everything worth it. All the tears and the pain, they were worth it just to see him smile. You made sure to remind him everyday of how much you loved him. Of how absolutely beautiful he was. And as long as John always remembers that, you don't think you'll ever be sad again. Your name is Dave Strider, and John Egbert is the love of your life.


End file.
